


Falling

by zombiefishgirl



Series: Brigid and Sarita [11]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefishgirl/pseuds/zombiefishgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the Ball in the Winter Palace Brigid and Sarita take their relationship to a new level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

All things considered, the dress Brigid chose for her was definitely not the kind she would have picked for herself. When Brigid had asked her to come along to the ball at the Winter Palace as her lover Sarita had been honoured and touched but fully prepared to slip into the the background as much as possible. Although she would like nothing more than to shout from the rooftops that she loved Brigid Trevelyan and that Brigid loved her she knew the value of discretion. She did not want to damage Brigid's reputation by letting all of the Orlesian Court know that the Inquisitor was romantically involved with a female elven mage.

She had planned to wear a simple black dress to the ball and stay on the periphery as much as possible whilst Brigid braved the spotlight. But then Brigid told her that she had a dress made for her and she looked so excited and happy to show it to her and see her try it on. Creators help her she could not bare to disappoint her. So now she stood in front of a mirror studying her own reflection. The gown was low cut and the bodice tight enough to enhance her smaller breasts, it was practically backless and the skirts were like a gossamer cloud. The dress itself was a deep, almost blood red with small flecks of gold along the top of the bodice and whisper thin golden straps for the sleeves. It was daring and elegant and alluring. It was also very eye-catching.

"Are you ready yet? I want to see!" Brigid called excitedly from the other side of the privacy screen and Sarita sighed before stepping out, still unsure.

When Brigid saw her her mouth went dry. She knew that the colour would look eye catching with Sarita's pale skin and dark hair but she looked positively breathtaking. She felt her eyes roaming over the curve of the elf's waist and the swell of her breasts. She was more enticing than anything a desire demon could throw at her, she was sure of it.

Sarita pushed a lock of dark hair behind her ear and twirled a little, "Well, what do you think?" she asked nervously.

Brigid was dimly aware of being asked a question, it just took her a few minutes to remember how words work. "You look beautiful," she replied, her words inadequate for the love and lust in her heart.

Sarita smiled at the red head before carefully voicing her concern, "It is a lovely dress Brigid, I don't think I have ever worn anything so lovely, it is just...well I thought it would be best for your reputation if I did not draw too much attention to myself and this dress, well it will have the opposite effect I think."

Brigid frowned a little, unsure why Sarita would be worried about her reputation, then she remembered some of the looks when they arrived, the whispers of "Knife ear" and "Rabbit" about the woman she adored that made her want to smash some noble fools face in. She wished Sarita knew that she truly did not care at all what anyone thought of them and their relationship. She had spent so long pining after her, convinced that Sarita could never feel the same way, that now they were a couple she wanted the world to know it.

She stepped forward, placing her hands on Sarita's narrow waist, their faces inches apart. "You are right, it does make a statement. It says that I, Brigid Trevelyan, Inquisitor, have the most beautiful woman in all of Thedas on my arm. And that I could not be happier."

Sarita melted at Brigid's words and her touch, she stood on her tiptoes to pull the redhead in for a kiss, pressing her body closely against her, their tongues slipping in and out of the others mouth. After an eternity that felt too brief they pulled apart, slightly breathless, eyes bright with lust.

"We should probably finished getting ready," Sarita's words a whisper against Brigid's neck.

Reluctantly they both pulled away, their bodies both still warm from the touch of the other.

***

At the ball itself Sarita drew in more than her share of admiring glances, her ink black hair pulled mostly back and held in place by a gold hairpin shaped like a leaf, creating a smooth line of sight along the point of her ear to the curve of her neck and the top of her breasts. More than one Noble put their companion out of sorts by dancing with her but for her part she only had eyes for Brigid. Brigid a vision in deep green, Brigid's hair a cascade of red curls like fire. Brigid's breasts barely contained by her dress, rising and falling with every breath. The extra sway of Brigid's hips every time she walked across the ballroom to check on Sarita.

By the time the evening was ending Sarita had to fight the urge to rip Brigid's dress off of her and kiss her all over. She sat on one of the small couches whilst Brigid was talking on the balcony to the Empress. Her thighs were pressed together, her body on fire from all the little touches and looks Brigid had given her this evening. Sarita was not sure but she had a feeling that tonight their relationship would progress physically and the mere idea had her desperate for any sort of friction.

After a few moments Brigid came back into the room, her hand warm and soft on Sarita's shoulder and like always when Sarita saw her she felt as if she had just come home. "Dance with me?" Brigid asked, almost shyly.

Sarita's bit her lip a little, "In front of everyone? Not very discrete..." she teased and Brigid laughed, warm and bright.

"I don't care about discretion, I care about you." Brigid replied. "So, dance with me? Please?"

Sarita stood and allowed herself to be led out onto the dance floor, the whispers and gasps of the nobles slipped away as Brigid wrapped her arms around her and Sarita pulled her in closer. It was less of a dance really, than the two of them swaying along to the music. The whole world vanished in those moments, all that existed was Brigid in her arms. The smell of her perfume, the softness of her skin, the taste of her lips when she pulled Sarita in for a soft and gentle kiss, not caring in the least what anyone thought.

Creators help her, she was in love.

***

When the ball finally ended Brigid found herself pinned to the wall next to her room door, Sarita's mouth kissing at her neck causing her to sigh at each point of contact. She pushed her leg forward a little, her thigh pressing between Sarita's under her loose skirts causing her to moan wantonly, a sound that sent a jolt of excitement straight to Brigid's sex. They heard footsteps approaching and pulled away, breathless. Brigid admired the high colour on Sarita's cheeks, her hair beginning to fall from the pin and decided to be bold for once.

"Bed. Now." She panted at her love and with a wicked grin Sarita followed her into her room.

As soon as the door closed behind them they fell on one another once more, hands stroking and grasping, desperate to feel the other. Brigid kissed Sarita, hard, walking her backwards to the giant four poster bed. The elf giggled when she fell back, a giggle that turned to another moan when Brigid began kissing her way up along her leg beneath her skirts.

Brigid felt her arousal deepen when she reached Sarita's thigh and saw she was wearing no smalls under her gown, her sex was glistening wet and the idea that she had been so bare and aroused all night, thinking of her and only her was unbelieavably exciting.

She kissed upwards more, her breath barely touching where Sarita wanted her most as she pushed her legs further apart. Carefully she pulled Sarita's left leg up over her shoulder before she pressed her nose close to her almost hairless sex. She could feel Sarita trying to steady her breath, to remain patient and calm. A calm that shattered when Brigid lapped, long and slowly at her, moaning at the taste.

Sarita let out a startled "Oh...." of pleasure at the contact, her hips rising involuntarily to meet Brigid's tongue and she was soon writhing with every little lick and lap Brigid had at her. Brigid's tongue slid deep inside of her, tasting as much of her as she could and Sarita rocked her hips against her babbling words of praise in a language Brigid did not understand. With every sigh and call of her name Brigid felt her own arousal grow, she had her thighs clenched tightly together to ignore the deep ache she felt inside, determined to hear Sarita's cries of ecstasy as she fell over the edge of her orgasm. Just as Sarita grew used to the movements of her tongue she moved to shallower flicks, barely brushing the pearl of her clitoris causing Sarita's cries to turn high pitched and needy. Brigid felt powerful, this gorgeous elven mage writhing under the tongue, helpless to the pleasure she was given. She felt herself grin as she took Sarita's clitoris between her lips and suckled hard. Sarita's hands immediately slid down, pushing Brigid's head closer, keeping her in place as she rode wave after wave of her climax, her toes curling and all her vocabulary lost save for the cry of Brigid's name.

Panting, Brigid slid out from under the dress and admired the glow of pleasure on Sarita's face as she stretched out happily looking at Brigid as though she were brighter than the sun. Her mouth still wet from Sarita she groaned when she was pulled in for a deep and hungry kiss. Now it was her turn to be pushed back on the bed and she watched enraptured as Sarita slid her gown off, leaving a puddle of red at her feet.

She had seen Sarita naked before, many times, always as a friend. Bathing in a lake whilst camping on a mission, quickly getting changed in front of the other, on one memorable occasion being held in an effort to share body heat. This though was different. This was seeing Sarita after pleasuring her for the first time. This was Sarita whose legs were almost boneless still from her climax. This was Sarita's pert and perky breasts bouncing as she caught her breath. This was Sarita bathed in candlelight and looking at Brigid with eyes full of hunger.

Sarita lay back across the bed, naked as she carefully undid the lacings of Brigid's gown, kissing every new inch of exposed flesh. She pressed her mouth in greedy kissed along Brigid's neck as her fingers unlaced the breast band containing Brigid's heaving breasts. Her eyes darkened with lust as she took in how full and lush Brigid appeared, her nipples hardened to a point and the creamy flesh of her breast jiggling with every excited breath. Slowly Sarita kissed her way along Brigid's breasts, enjoying how warm and soft they were under her lips. She could worship at them for an eternity she decided as she flicked her tongue out to barely touch Brigid's left nipple and her back arched up off the bed at the contact.

She used her hand to circle and pinch at the right nipple, twisting just enough so as to suggest pain without inflicting it. Her free hand slowly sliding down feather-light over Brigid's stomach before finally stopping just at the lips of where she was soaking wet. Brigid whined needily, desperate to be touched and Sarita smiled at her lovingly.

"You are so perfect." Sarita sighed simply before she latched her lips around Brigid's left breast and suckled. Her lips hard and needy as her tongue flickered and swirled around her nipple like she was tasting the most delicious dessert. Her other hand moved in closer to Brigid's sex, sliding along and gathering the wetness that lay there. Sarita kept her eyes open, gaze locked with Brigid as she continued kissing and gently biting her breast. She smirked when Brigid's eyes rolled back as Sarita slid two of her fingers inside her. Softly and firmly she moved her digits in and out of Brigid, revelling in the silken heat of her. Brigid was biting at the back of her own hand to stop herself screaming out in ecstasy already, having waited and dreamt of this moment for so long. She gasped when Sarita slid a third finger inside her and her pace quickened as she moved her mouth to tend Brigid's other breast. 

Brigid began rolling her hips, fucking herself on Sarita's hand, feeling so full and safe and desired by the woman she loved more than anything. She saw stars when Sarita curled her fingers, pressing against some secret spot deep inside her. Sarita finally pulled her face away from Brigid's breasts and her voice filled the air as she told Brigid how perfect she was.

"I could spend forever like this ma vhenan, watching you fuck yourself on my fingers. Feeling how warm and wet you are for me. Your full perfect breasts bouncing with every movement, your nipples so perfectly pink. Your hair like flame about your head. I love you. You are just so fucking perfect. You are my vhenan, my heart, my home. You feel so good Brigid. You feel so right. Come for me my heart. Let me hear you. Let me feel you." Her words were like a spell in the air and Brigid opened her eyes to gaze at her adoringly. She groaned when she saw that Sarita had moved her hand from Brigid's breast and was rubbing hard at her own clitoris, so aroused by the sight of Brigid riding her hand.

Sarita grinned wickedly and sent a tiny jolt electricity through her fingertips causing herself to orgasm once more. She licked at Brigid's breast before asking "Do you trust me love?"

Brigid cried out yes. Yes to all of it. How good this felt, how much she wanted to come, how arousing it was to see Sarita touching herself as she touched her, and yes to how much she trusted her. Suddenly she felt a small jolt of electricty too and she felt herself tighten spasmodically around Sarita's fingers as the most intense orgasm she had ever had crashed into her like a tidal wave. She babbled Sarita's name, praising her to the Maker and Andraste. Sighing softly when Sarita finally removed her hand from Brigid as the last tremors of ecstasy left her.

She watched enraptured as Sarita brought the fingers that had just gave Brigid so much pleasure and sucked the juices of her from them, moaning the same way she did whenever she tasted anything especially delicious.

Sarita moved back up, curling on the bed beside Brigid, pressing her head against Brigid's shoulder and kissing her as gently as butterflies landing. Brigid pushed Sarita's hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. She interlaced their fingers and they fell asleep in one anothers arms, sated for the time being.

***

It was still night when Sarita woke up from a sound slumber. She was unsure what exactly had awakened her but she smiled as she stretched out, enjoying how cool the sheets felt on her bare flesh. She glanced down, adoringly at Brigid sleeping next to her. Red marks on her pale skin where Sarita had kissed her a little too hard, marks that stood out as though she had claimed her. She bent forward and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of Brigid's neck and Brigid sighed softly before opening her eyes.

"Hey you," Brigid spoke gently into the still room. Memories of the pleasure and release they found in one another, safe in the knowledge that they were each loved by the other.

"Hey you," Sarita echoed back at her, her green eyes reflecting the little light back at her.

There was suddenly a throat being cleared from the corner of the room and the lights came on as if all at once. Sitting as though he had every right in the world to be there was a distinguished older gentleman. Sarita felt a sick shiver of disgust wash over her as his eyes roamed over her appraisingly. Taking in all the places the thin sheets clung to the curves of her body. Her skin glowing slightly from the mixture of Brigid's sweat with her own and the mans lips curled into a sneer of pleasure when he spotted her bare leg sticking out from under the sheet.

She turned, confused to Brigid who was sitting up, a pillow pulled tightly in front of her and her body all but frozen in a rictus of terror. The man slowly turned his gaze from Sarita to Brigid and his voice was ice cold as he spoke clearly.

"I seem to recall your asking for a pet rabbit when you were five. If I had known that this," here he gestured at Sarita. His eyes like hands probing and groping at her as though she were a slab of meat. "was what you had in mind, I would have agreed."

He leant forward and pulled the sheet off her before she could react and Sarita desperately tried to cover her nudity with her hands,

"Of course," he continued after taking all of her in. "I would insist on being allowed to pet her too. Well then Brigid? What do you have to say for yourself?"


End file.
